iWant that future
by MoreLikeYourGhost
Summary: A visit to a fortune teller shows Sam and Freddie's future... together. How does Sam react when she realises it's exactly what she wants? Really cute, really Seddie!


Hi! ANOTHER oneshot from me. Honestly, I could write oneshots 'til the cows come home. This one is cute, hopefully and very Seddie.  
On with the show!

WELLNOWTHENMARDYBUMIVESEENYOURFROWNANDITSLIKELOOKINGDOWNTHEBARRELOFAGUNA

'Man, this fair is jank,' Sam complained loudly as she, Freddie and Carly walked round the funfair that had just come to town.  
'Quit whining and I'll buy you some candyfloss,' Carly snapped. The fair WAS rubbish but she was here for a different reason. 'You need to help me go boy-hunting.'  
'Ooh, I'm all for that,' Sam said, prompting a sniff from Freddie. She glanced at him uneasily, sure he didn't know that the reason she wanted to join the boy-hunting festivities was so she could take her mind off Freddie.  
'What's the point, Sam?' Carly said. 'We all know you're gonna end up with Freddie anyway.'  
'Huh?' Sam and Freddie said in unison.  
'Absolutely. In fact, I bet both of you five bucks that you're married by the time you're 30.' Carly said.  
'Deal.' Freddie said, shaking Carly's hand. That future didn't sound too bad to him, but he was sure Sam didn't feel the same.  
'But how do we find out without having to wait 15 years?' Carly wondered as they continued walking. She suddenly spotted a purple tent. 'Ooh, what's that?' She rushed towards it. 'A fortune teller! Let's go for it!'  
'Carly, those things are just scams.' Freddie said, catching up with her.  
'They actually are,' Sam agreed.  
'Ha! You're agreeing! I'm winning!' Carly said before disappearing into the tent. Sam and Freddie had no choice but to follow her.  
The inside of the tent was basic, with just a table, a musty smell and a strange woman in it. She had wiry purple hair and eyes that seemed too big for her head, which she focused on the three teenagers.  
'Hello.' She said simply, in a croaky English accent.  
'Hi.' Carly said. 'Um, how much...?'  
'No money, but one personal item each,' she said. She gestured towards three chairs set up next to the table.  
The three sat down and got out whatever personal items they could find: Carly found her favourite lipgloss, Freddie, a red memory stick and Sam, a half-eaten bag of jerky.  
'What do you want to know?' the weird woman asked, sitting opposite them.

'We wanna see their' - she gestured towards Sam and Freddie - 'futures. Like, if they're together or not.'  
'Doable.' The fortune teller clicked her fingers and a fire appeared next to the table, startling the three friends. 'Sacrifice your personal items.' She said.  
The three looked confused but they threw their items on the fire. Instantly a large hiss sounded and a large cloud emerged from the fire. In this cloud appeared a sharp, colourful vision, which Carly, Sam and Freddie watched intently.  
* magicmagicmagic*  
The scene set to a sunny, bright yet quiet-looking street, lined with neat, large and attractive houses. The vision fixed on a house set in the middle of the street, and a shiny black car pulling up in the driveway.  
Out of the car emerged what could only be Freddie, but... matured. He was dressed in a black suit with a pale blue shirt and a loosened indigo tie, with black converse on his feet, a briefcase in one hand and a bunch of flowers in the other. He stood tall, and his hair was growing in a way that mirrored that of an Abercrombie and Fitch models, but less tacky. His skin was smooth, tan and glowing, and he just looked... good.  
He walked up the drive, after locking his car, and put his briefcase on the doorstep as he fished in his pocket for his keys and nodded a greeting to his neighbour. Upon entering the house he deposited the briefcase next to a magazine rack in the entrance hall, but kept hold of the flowers.  
('Wow, good job growing up, Freddie,' Carly commented, but Freddie and Sam were too engrossed in the vision to notice her.)  
Grown-up Freddie walked through what was obviously the living room with a smile on his face; the same dorky smile he had at 15, and one he would evidently never get rid of.  
He paused to glance at a picture hung on the wall, which the vision focused on. It was a picture of Freddie, still adult but younger than the one in the vision, in a tuxedo and obviously a groom, standing next to a radiant, glowing bride. The bride was blonde and grinning widely, but that was all you could tell from the picture due to the veil/fascinator she wore.  
The living room Freddie walked through was big, as could be told from the time it was taking Freddie to cross it, and tidy, but not immaculate, with a few toys scattered by the sofa, which could mean only one thing...  
'Daddy!' A tiny five year old girl with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes ran through the living room towards Freddie, who smiled, crouched down and outstretched the arm in which he didn't hold flowers to hug her.  
'Hey, Bella!' he greeted hugging her. He kissed her rosy cheek as he scooped her up and began to carry her to the kitchen. 'How was pre-school today?'  
'It was really really really good, I got two gold stars and teacher said my picture was the best, she really did!' Bella babbled with classic five-year old enthusiasm. 'Wanna see it?'  
'Absolutely,' he said. He set her down and entered the kitchen as she scampered off.  
Another, brighter smile lit up Freddie's face as his wife approached him, holding a cup of coffee. The vision was only showing the back of the mystery wife, her long blonde hair, red jumper and blue jeans, but it was clearly showing the blissful look on Freddie's face as they kissed tenderly, like a pair of love-struck teenagers.  
'How was your day?' Mrs. Benson asked as she handed him the cup of coffee and started to pour herself some juice.  
'It was great, actually. Mr. Hill offered me a raise,' he said, sipping his coffee and placing it back on the counter. It wasn't hard to imagine the look of happiness on Mrs. Benson's face as she hugged him. 'That's the main reason for these,' he said, slipping a hand round his wife's waist and handing her the flowers.  
'What's the other reason?' she asked curiously as she accepted the flowers and sniffed them deeply.  
'I love you.' They kissed sweetly again, though not for long as Bella came skipping in, clutching a piece of paper.

The vision turned slowly, showing the happy expression on Mrs. Bensons face as she watched her husband crouch down and praise their daughters work.  
And the expression that showed it was unchangingly and undoubtedly Sam.  
*magicmagicmagic*  
'Phew,' Carly said, sitting back. 'Looks like you guys owe me five bucks each.'  
Freddie didn't say anything to this, he simply breathed deeply as he watched Sam get up and silently march out of the tent.  
Carly shot an awkward look at the fortune-teller before declaring 'I'll go after her.' She started to get up but was stopped by Freddie.  
'I'll go,' he said, speaking for the first time since the vision ended. He got up and exited the tent, leaving behind Carly, the fortune-teller and an awkward silence.  
Upon leaving the tent, he looked around for Sam. The fair was steadily clearing out, so he didn't have to look for long until he saw a blur of long blonde hair disappear into the woods beside the fair. Instinctively, he followed it, though he wasn't sure what he was going to say.  
It took him a few seconds to find a clearing in the woods, but when he did it wasn't hard to find Sam, mainly because she was angrily and noisily tearing branches off of trees.  
'Sam!' he called, jogging up to her. 'Sam, stop it!'  
As she continued to ignore him, he bravely took hold of her wrist to stop her defacing any more trees. She tensed up for a moment but soon relaxed in his grip.  
'What do you want, Freddie?' she asked quietly.  
'I want to know why you're freaking out like this,' he said. He was a little offended that Sam was angered at the thought of marrying him.  
'I'm freaking out because...' Sam yanked her hand away. '...because I want it. Everything we just saw there, the amazing house, the little girl, I want it all.' She sighed. 'It looks perfect.'  
'So why are you upset?'  
'Because you're gonna think it's weird,' she said, leaning against the tree trunk and sliding down it so she was sitting on the ground. 'I know you don't like me... in the way that I like you.'

'Sam...' Freddie joined her on the ground, sitting close beside her. 'I didn't exactly look miserable in that vision, did I? I think I like you more than you think I like you. Well, according to future-me, I'm gonna love you.'  
Sam looked up, a weak smile on her face. 'I'm gonna love you too,' she said.  
A slow breeze blew some leaves around them, and Freddie reached out and lifted up Sam's now smirking face with finger. Silently he leaned forward and kissed her, softly, sweetly, and almost exactly like he had done in the vision.  
After several long moments - or it might have been half an hour - or possibly several sunlit days, the kiss ended and the pair quietly got up, joined hands and walked back to the fair to face, and embrace, their futures.

CANTWELAUGHANDJOKEAROUNDREMEMBERCUDDLESINTHEKITCHENYEAHTOGETTHINGSOFFTHEGRO

I really had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you liked it too :)

And, I'm watching iMeet Fred now, it's flamin' hilarious! I heart Fred muchly (even if Freddie doesn't!). And the vid they showed (Fred goes swimming is my absolute fave!)  
Reviews are love!  
Charz  
Xoxox


End file.
